


Love of Honnies

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: David Simkins is a regular guy. He has regular dreams but he seems to have more than the normal amount of threesomes.Like his first threesome with Shiai Io and Kairi Sane.





	1. Shirai Io and Kairi Sane

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story I do not know either girl.  
> This story was requested by Woodbine66b on Discord. But I also will include some of my own ideas. And if you have two girls that you want to have a threesome with this guy please leave a comment below.

David Simkins was at the bar having a drink when he spotted two girls at the end of the bar. He recognized them right away. They were Shirai Io and Kairi Sane. They were part of the WWE developmental territory called NXT. They were both very beautiful and he really wanted to get somewhere with at least one of them. But he would have to admit that the thought of having a threesome with the both of them.

After a few minutes of them sitting by themselves and him working up the courage. He decided to just do it. “Hello ladies,” he said looking at the two of them. “Hello,” Kairi said in broken English. After that, the three of them started to try and have a conversation. Which was hard at times but the three of them managed.

Io laughed at a story he had just told. “I’m telling that’s what happened. And I couldn’t believe it either,” he said with a smile as they talked. Then both girls looked at each other and they nodded about something. They then grabbed his hands and dragged him off the stool that he was sitting on.

“Where are you taking me?” he asked with a smile. “In here,” Kairi said with a smile as she popped open the door to the public restroom. They then turned and kissed him. He couldn’t believe this these two women were in this public restroom and they were kissing him. Io had even slipped him her tongue.

He loved this feeling of these two women in his arms and both kissing his lips or his neck. Then Kairi moaned something in Japanese as she reached behind her and unzipped her dress. As she did it became loose and he could see the tops of her nipples revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

This made him as hard as a rock. Io felt this through his pants and smiled at him. She unzipped his zipper and freed his erect penis. Both Kairi and Io looked down at his penis and smiled. Io quickly unzipped her dress too. And the two of them let their dresses fall to the floor so they were standing before him wearing only their panties.

He smiled at the sight of this. They smiled at him as they fell to there knees and kissed his cock. Slowly taking turns they sucked on his cock and balls. “Oh fuck.” he moaned as they worked on his manhood. He loved what they were doing to him but he wanted to be inside one of them now. And they felt the same way.

The two of them stood up smiling at the man with a rock hard cock that was covered in their saliva. Kairi and Io stood there looking at him as they playfully traced the others panties. He couldn’t take it anymore and he reached out and grabbed both panties and yanked them off the girls. “Oooo.” both purred as they felt a cool breeze on there wet and aching pussies. They both wanted to have this man inside them. But they knew one of them had to go first.

They looked at each other and kissed. Then Kairi turned around and bent over. It was decided that Kairi was going to be the lucky one that was going to go first. He went up to her as he pulled Io into a one-armed hug. And with one thrust he was inside of Kairi. And she was moaning as she felt his penis pump in and out of her.

As he was pumping into her he was kissing Io as deeply he could. Even slipping her his tongue. Kairi was moaning her head off as she felt him slapping her ass as he fucked her. “You like that don’t you?” he moaned as she fucked her. “Yes, I love you slapping ass.” Kairi struggled to say as she moaned.

She was in heaven right now but she knew that her time was short she would have to let him fuck Io soon. But she was going to enjoy every second of this. And as she felt herself let go for the first time with this man she felt him leave her pussy. She turned around and saw just in time as he picked Io up and slammed her up against the wall as he started fucking her friend now.

“Oh!!” Io screamed as she felt him ram himself into her wet pussy. Kairi was enjoying the sight of this. She approached him from behind him and kissed his neck from behind. Io started moaning something in Japanese. “What she’s saying baby?” he asked as he pumped into Io as she continued to moan in Japanese. “She loves your cock,” Kairi whispered into his ear.

“She wants to have you inside of her for the rest of her life,” Kairi said with a smile as she kissed his neck. “And so do I,” Kairi said as she took a handful of his ass. “Oooo. Naughty girl.” he moaned with a smile as he fucked her friend. He pumped away into Io as she moaned and Kairi smiled as she reached around and started to play with her friends’ tits.

“That’s so fucking hot baby.” he moaned and going by the look in Io’s eyes she felt the same way as he did. She smiled at her friend over his shoulder and blew her a kiss. “Ladies I’m about to cum here.” he moaned as he felt ready to cum. Io then pushed him out of her as the both of them got on their knees again.

He stroked his cock looking at both girls with their tongues stuck out their mouths. “Oh fuck.” he moaned as he came sending his cum onto the faces of both girls. Once he stopped cumming the girls looked up at him with a smile. Then they looked at each other and started to lick his cum off each other’s faces to his delight.

When the three of them finished cleaning themselves up. They left that restroom behind and walked out as they walked in with both girls holding his hand. “Can I ask for something ladies?” he asked with a smile as he looked at the women that he had just had the threesome with. “What is that my lover?” Kairi asked with a smile. “Can I call you sometime?” he asked with a smile.

They smiled at each other then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. They smiled as they each punched something into his phone. Io handed him the phone with a smile. He looked at the phone and laughed. They had put their numbers into his phone as he had hoped. But they had named themselves Japanese Honnie Io and Japanese Honnie Kairi. He smiled at the two of them.

They then kissed him. “And you better call your Japanese Honnies,” Io said with a smile. “I will,” he said with a smile. “You better because these honnies can kick your ass,” Kairi said in her broken English that made her hotter somehow. “I will,” he said again before kissing them again before they went there separate ways for the night.


	2. Dodie Clark and Tessa Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Simkins is a regular guy. He has regular dreams but he seems to have more than the normal amount of threesomes.
> 
> Like his second threesome with Dodie Clark and Tessa Violet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story I do not know either girl.  
> This story was requested by Woodbine66b on Discord. But I also will include some of my own ideas. And if you have two girls that you want to have a threesome with this guy please leave a comment below.

David Simkins was enjoying his lunch in the park as he listened to two girls singing on a park bench. He looked at them and he thought that he knew who they were. They were Dodie Clark and Tessa Violet. He didn’t know much about them but he was loving the way they were singing their song.

So he thought he should treat the girls he went to coffee shop around the corner and bought them two coffees. “Nicely done ladies,” he said looking at the two of them as they finished there song. “Thanks,” Tessa said smiling up at him. “Do you like coffee are something?” Dodie asked with a smile as she spotted that he had three coffees.

“No,” he said as he pulled out one of the coffees and handed it to Tessa and then the other and handed it to Dodie. “I bought these two for you, two lovely ladies,” I said with a smile. “Thank you.” they both said with a smile. As the three of them laughed and talked for a few minutes.

“We need to get these guitars to the van,” Dodie said with a smile. Tessa looked at her for a minute before she smiled and winked at her. David started to have flashbacks to the night of his first ever threesome with Kairi and Io. He had loved that night and every night that he had to the chance to be with them.

But they didn’t want something too serious they even told him that he could sleep with whomever he wanted but if they were to call he should always be ready for his Japanese Honnies. Part of him wanted the girls here to be thinking the same way as Kairi and Io. But he knew that that would never happen.

“Yeah I’ll help you,” he said with a smile as he picked up their guitar cases with there guitars in them. He carried them to there van. “Where do you want them?” he asked with a smile. “We’ll deal with that afterward,” Tessa said as she pulled him into a kiss. Dodie smiled at the girl. “Tessa. Save some for me girl,” she said as she broke them apart and kissed him now too.

He couldn’t believe his luck as the three of them climbed into the van struggling to get undressed as they shut the door behind them so no one could look in. Before too much longer they were all naked. “I need to be inside one you.” he moaned as the girls started to playfully caress and tease his cock.

“Sure thing baby,” Dodie said as she kissed Tessa before she lowered herself onto his waiting erection with a sigh of pleasure. “Now what is a horny girl to do? Now that she has taken your cock.” Tessa said with a smile before she crawled onto his face. He smiled as he started to taste her pussy as Dodie road his cock.

“Fuck his tongue is so good.” Tessa moaned as she felt his tongue lick her pussy up and down. “His cock is so much better.” Dodie moaned as she road it. “You look so hot riding him like that,” Tessa said with a smile watching her ride his cock. “Not half as hot as you as he eats some fine dining.” Dodie moaned as she rode him.

The two of them shared a kiss again slipping each other there tongues. As both girls came for this kiss. They both climbed off him. “Ah, girls. I have a not so little problem here,” he said sitting up and looking down at his still erect penis. “Let’s see what I can do about that shall we,” Tessa said with a smile as she pulled him to his knees with herself on all four in front of him. He rammed his erection deep inside of her and she moaned as she felt it inside of her for the first time.

“What are you going to do my sweet?” he asked Dodie with a smile. “Hands off lover boy.” Tessa moaned as he repeated rammed his cock into her. “She’s mine,” Tessa said with a smile as she kissed her before she lowered her head to her pussy and dove tongue first into it. “Oh.” Dodie moaned as she felt her friends tongue working on her.

“That’s fucking hot.” he moaned as she rammed into her with rhythmic glory. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh, fuck.” Dodie moaned as she was eaten out. “Fuck her pussy good baby.” she moaned as she watched him fucking her friend. He then started spanking her friends’ ass causing her to moan louder.

“Yeah spank her fucking ass. Spank it good and hard.” Dodie moaned as her friend’s tongue went into overdrive on her pussy. He spanked her ass again and again. Each time causing her to whimper and moan into her friends pussy. “Oh fuck, I’m going to cum. You are going to make me cum.” Dodie moaned as she felt herself close to cumming.

“FUCK ME!!!” Dodie yelled as she came on her friend's tongue. Tessa then smiled up at her. “Lightweight.” she moaned as she felt his cock ram into her repeatedly. Dodie smiled down at her friend and blew her a kiss. “I’m going to cum here.” he moaned. “Then you better fill her up with that cum of yours,” Dodie said with a smile as she watched this. “YES, FUCKING FILL ME UP!” Tessa moaned as she felt her own orgasm coming.

“Fuck,” he grunted out as he filled her up with his cum. “Oooo.” Tessa sighed as she felt it hit her insides making her cum too. The three of them were out of breath and extremely happy. He kissed both girls before the three of them went about the job of finding their clothes. The three of them hopped out of the van fully dressed.

“That was amazing,” he said giving each of them another kiss. “Yes, it was,” Dodie said with a smile. “Is there any way that we could call you sometime?” Tessa asked with a smile. “Sure give me your phones,” he said with a smile. He then handed them his phone so that they could put their numbers in too. The girls looked at his phone and smiled at something.

That was when he remembered that he never changed what Kairi and Io had put down for their names. He was a little embarrassed thinking about what they must be thinking. “So we aren’t the only ‘Honnies’ you’ve done this with?” Dodie said with a smile. He had an embarrassed smile on his face.

“Good. Maybe we can meet your other Honnies sometime?” Tessa said with a smile as she handed back his phone. They like Kairi and Io had put down Honnies in their names. For Tessa, it was Singing Honnie Tessa. And for Dodie, it was Song Writing Honnie Dodie. He smiled at this. “For the record, I wasn’t the one that called them that. Kairi and Io put that in,” he said with a smile. “Doesn’t matter it’s still a good name for us,” Dodie said with a smile as she gave him one more kiss before the two of them drove off leaving him in a state of happy shock that had just happened.


	3. Chloe Bennet and Ichimichi Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Simkins is a regular guy. He has regular dreams but he seems to have more than the normal amount of threesomes.
> 
> Like his third threesome with Chloe Bennet and Ichimichi Mao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story I do not know either girl.  
> This story was requested by Woodbine66b on Discord. But I also will include some of my own ideas. And if you have two girls that you want to have a threesome with this guy please leave a comment below.

David Simkins couldn’t believe he was here right now. He was on a blind date. The friend didn’t know that he had four women that wanted to have sex with him whenever they could. Not just in threesomes but that was there favorite way. They even started swapping out who was with him at which time.

But they didn’t want the world to know about how one man could take so many women as his lovers. And they also wanted him to find more. But he didn’t really want more he was happy. He found his four lovers. But he couldn’t tell his friends. And his best friend decided to take it upon himself to bring love into his life.

And somehow his best friend knew Chloe Bennet and had set him up with her. He almost fainted when he found out who his date was. And after that, they were having the time of there lives. He was even thinking about telling her about his Honnies just so she would know what she was getting into.

But then he saw something that changed everything. “LOOK OUT!!” he screamed as he ran to save another girl that had stepped off the curb without looking. He only just managed to save the girl before the truck that was coming at her would’ve run her down. “Oh god,” she said shocked by what had just happened. “It’s okay I got you,” he said holding the girl who was still in shock.

“Thank you,” she said shaking in my arms. “Are you alright sweetie?” Chloe asked him. “Yeah I’m more worried about her,” he said looking at the girl in his arms. “I’m going to be alright thanks to you,” she said smiling up at him. That was when he recognized her. She was a Japanese star known as M•A•O but her real name was Ichimichi Mao. She had been apart of several seasons of Super Sentai and has done several voice-over gigs since.

After that, they spent the rest their blind date trying to calm themselves and getting to know the woman that he had just saved. Both girls were giggling as he opened the door to his apartment. “Okay I think a drink is in order,” he said with a smile as both girls went to the couch and sat down. Both took off their shoes and curling there feet up on the couch. He sat between them as he gave both of them there drinks.

“Aren’t you going to have a drink?” Mao asked him with a smile. “Someone has to drive the both of you home,” he said with a smile. Both girls sipped their drinks as they both leaned their heads against his shoulders. He didn’t want to scare them but he also wanted to do what he was about to do. He raised his hands and placed his around them. They smiled as they felt him do this.

Then he noticed that they had put there now empty glasses down on the coffee table so that they could do something that they both had been wanting to do. Their fingers started to delicately tiptoe their way to his crotch. He finally noticed it when he felt one of them unzip his fly. “Oh.” he moaned as he felt the girls slowly remove his slowly hardening cock.

The two of them started taking turns stroking his cock to get it hard. “I think I love you.” he moaned as he felt them stroking him. “Wait until we get started my dear hero,” Mao said with a smile as the both of them started to get undressed for me. Slowly tantalizing him as they did. Then they both laid down on their stomachs as they both started licking and kissing his rock hard cock.

“This is incredible.” he moaned as he slapped their asses once giving them a squeeze as he did. Both girls gave happy sighs as they felt his hands on their asses. After they slobbered over his cock for a few more moments they stopped and sat up they shared a kiss. “You first seeing that you might not be here if he didn’t save you,” Chloe said biting her bottom lip looking sexy as she did.

As Mao stood up he slowly rolled down his pants down. Mao climbed on top of him lowering herself on his waiting cock. “Oh fuck.” she moaned as she lowered herself all the way down. “Do you like your hero inside of you?” Chloe asked her with a smile as she kissed her as we started fucking. “Yes. Fuck yes.” Mao moaned as she rode his cock with a smile.

“Get over here.” he moaned pulling Chloe to him as she laughed. He then kissed her slipping her his tongue as he fucked Mao. “Is your little damsel in distress a good fuck?” Chloe as smiling at him. “I’m close to cumming,” he grunted out. “ME TOO!” she screamed as she bounced up and down on his cock.

“FUCKING CUM INSIDE ME!!” she screamed to the dismay of Chloe. She wanted to have a go but as she watched the man that she had been set up with grunt out as he came inside of this woman. Mao was out of breath as she slowly raised herself off his cock. Chloe was pouting. “What's wrong sweetie?” he asked her with a smile.

“I didn’t get a chance to go,” Chloe said with a pout. He laughed at that. “What’s so funny?” she asked looking at me. “I’m still fucking hard for you baby,” he said with a smile as she looked down and saw that he was indeed still hard as a rock. “And I could do with a little...clean up,” Mao said with a smile as she spread her legs to show her pussy with his semen slowly leaking from it.

Chloe didn’t need to be told twice. She jumped onto his cock in a way that she could dive tongue first into Mao’s pussy too. “Oh fuck.” Mao moaned as she felt Chloe lick the cum from her pussy. Chloe loved the commingling flavors of Mao’s pussy and David’s cum. “This tastes fucking delicious,” Chloe said taking only a moment to speak up to the women that she was eating out before she dove tongue first back into her waiting pussy.

“Yeah fucking lap away at that pussy.” he moaned as he watched her work on Mao’s pussy. “Fuck.” Mao moaned. “Is she any good baby?” he asked Mao as he fucked Chloe. “She’s fucking great. I think I’m going to cum again.” Mao said with a smile looking at him. “I’m not far behind you,” he grunted out as he fucked her pussy. “You better fucking cum in my pussy too,” Chloe said taking another break before she dove back into Mao pussy.

“FUCK!!!” Mao yelled as she came on Chloe’s tongue. Chloe smiled up at the women that she had just made cum. “That was fucking hot,” he grunted out as he felt like he was going to cum soon. “You close baby?” Mao asked him with a smile over Chloe’s moans. Having nothing to stifle them anymore she was close to screaming as he fucked her pussy. “Yes, she’s fucking amazing,” he grunted out over her screams now. “Yes, she is,” Mao said pulling her and giving her a kiss slipping her some tongue.

“FUCK.” he grunted out as he came inside of her causing her to cum too. “That was fucking amazing,” Chloe said with a smile breaking the kiss from Mao with a smile. After that, the three of them got cleaned up and dressed. “Is there any way that I could get your numbers?” he begged them before he would drive them back to there normal lives. “I thought you’d never ask,” Chloe said with a smile.

She took his phone from his hand and pulled up his contacts. Then she busted a gut laughing. “I didn’t call them that,” he said with a smile. “What?” Mao asked with a smile as Chloe handed her his phone. Then she started laughing too. “So we aren’t the only ones to enjoy your skills?” Chloe asked with a smile. “I couldn’t tell Jeff but I’ve been seeing them for a while,” he said with a smile. “And I won’t tell him either,” she said with a smile.

Mao handed him back my phone and he looked at it and started laughing, myself. Chloe had put her name in and she called herself Agent Honnie Chloe. After her show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. that he had told her that he watched during our blind date. And Mao was Vocal Sentai Honnie Mao. “Shall we go now?” he asked with a smile as he drove them back to there lives but they all knew that they were never going to be the same again.


	4. Jessica Nigri and Kayla Erin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Simkins is a regular guy. He has regular dreams but he seems to have more than the normal amount of threesomes.
> 
> Like his forth threesome with Jessica Nigri and Kayla Erin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story I do not know either girl.  
> This story was requested by Woodbine66b on Discord. But I also will include some of my own ideas. And if you have two girls that you want to have a threesome with this guy please leave a comment below.

David Simkins was enjoying himself at a comic book convention in his home town. He had started to get into that type of thing when he started to fuck Mao and Chloe on a regular base. He loved his life right now. He had six women that wanted to make love to him. And even though each said that they wanted to remain open for the possibility to other relationships David began to notice that they each didn’t want to date anyone else.

He knew he would never disrespect that for anything in the world. So he never looked at any other woman. The only problem he kept having was that his friends kept trying to set him up with other women because things “never worked out” with any of them.

He was glad that his friends weren’t here for this. He just wanted to get to know his new community. There were even a couple of famous cosplayers here. Jessica Nigri and Kayla Erin. He had never heard of them before this convention. But he thought it would be a laugh. He couldn’t understand how someone could become famous for dressing up as someone else. But then he saw them for the first time on the sign as he entered the convention.

“Damn they’re hot.” he had said to himself as he saw there pics. He was walking by where they were going to be doing some type of exhibition later. When his phone went off. He stopped to look at it and it was Kairi Sane. “Hi cutie,” she said. He could hear the smile on her face. “Hi your self sexy,” he said with a smile. She was going to be in town tonight and so was Mao. In fact, it was Mao who had gotten him the ticket. And it was going to be the first threesome with Kairi and Mao tonight.

“It’s Honnie sweetie,” she said with a little laugh. The girls had really embraced the Honnie name. They even started calling each other Honnie in public. But no one knew what they were talking about. “I just wanted to make sure that you were going to make it tonight,” she said with what was clearly a sex filled whisper. “Yeah, I’ll be there. I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said with a smile. “See you tonight cutie,” she said. “Yes you will ‘Honnie’,” he said with a smile.

He hung up the phone and started walking towards a vendor. And that was when he heard something coming from behind the curtain. At first, he just thought he should leave it. But it kept getting more noticeable. So he went to investigate the noise and he found both Jessica and Kayla behind the curtain kissing slipping each other some tongue.

“What’s going on here?” he asked looking at the two girls. “Damn,” Jessica said as she broke the kiss. “What did you see?” Kayla asked looking at him. “Are you asking if I saw what you two were doing? Well yeah, you two were kissing. It looked pretty hot.” he said looking at the two of them. “Damn,” Jessica said looking at Kayla. Clearly, they didn’t want anyone to know that they were a couple.

That was when Kayla saw his phone still in his hand. “Did you take any pictures of us?” she demanded. “No,” he said looking defensively. “I don’t believe you,” Jessica said looking at him. “What will it take for you to delete the pics?” Kayla asked. “I didn’t take any pics,” he said. “Name your price,” Jessica said with a determined look. “FINE. A blow job.” he joked he didn’t think that either of them would do it.

“Fine.” they both said as they dropped to there knees unzipped his pants and pulled out his semi-erect penis from the talk with Kairi. The two of them started to lick his cock to get hard. “Oh god.” he moaned as he felt it start to work as his cock got hard for them. At first, the only reason why they were doing this was to get him to erase the pics that they thought he had in his phone.

But before long they were getting into it. Their pussies were getting wetter and wetter with each sloppy kiss they gave each other at the head of his cock. Then without warning the girls stopped and stood up. “You are lucky that it is easy to put this Bowsette costume back on,” Jessica said with a smile. She had been wearing a bikini with Bowsette horns and hat. “Same for this Nami costume,” Kayla said with a smile as she reached behind her back to untie her bikini top.

As both of them let their costumes hit the floor so that they were standing in front of him naked. He was as hard as a rock right now. He didn’t plan for this threesome or expected it when he came here today but right now he was loving it. He bent Jessica over and plunged erection inside of her with a moan of pleasure coming from her.

He then pulled Kayla towards him and into a kiss as his hand started to explore her body finally finding their way to her pussy. It was really wet and he loved that. When she started this little thing that they were doing she was angry but right now she was horny. Extremely horny. He fingered her pussy as he plowed into Jessica. “OH FUCK!” Jessica moaned as she felt her orgasm hit with a splash of her fluids hitting the floor.

“My turn right?” Kayla asked with a smile as he pulled out of Jessica with a sigh. “Whatever you say,” he said as he picked her up and lowered her onto his waiting cock. “Fuck you’re good.” she sighed as she felt him pump in and out of her. “You’re damn right,” Jessica said with a smile as she gave him a kiss.

He smiled at her as he fucked Kayla who was moaning. “I would like a repeat performance of earlier.” he moaned as he felt himself getting ready to cum himself. Jessica and Kayla smiled at each other and kissed slipping each other some tongue. Which caused him to cum inside of her with a groan. The three of them were happy from everything that they had just done.

“I don’t mean to spoil the mood but could you delete those pics now?” Jessica asked with a smile. “Sorry can’t,” he said with a smile as he picked up the phone to hand it to them. “What do you mean you can’t?” Kayla asked torn between anger and sexual joy from what she had just experienced. “Because like I was saying before you started this I didn’t take any pics of the two of you,” he said showing them his phone.

They looked through his pics and of course, there were no pics of them kissing. They both looked relieved and embraced that they had just done something that they didn’t have to. But they didn’t regret it for a second. “But can I get your numbers?” he asked with a smile. Jessica took his phone and put her number in but smiled at the names of the girls that he had in there.

“What’s so funny?” Kayla asked taking the phone and seeing the names of the girls too. “So we aren’t the only ones?” Jessica asked with a smile. “No. In fact tonight I’m going to be meeting two of them for another round of sex,” he said looking at the two of them taking back the phone and seeing that they both had put down Cosplay Honnie in front of their names. “Give them our love sweetie,” Kayla said with a smile giving him a kiss. “I will,” he said with a smile after giving Jessica a kiss too before he went back to the convention to enjoy the rest of the day with a spring in his step.


	5. Alexa Bliss and Liv Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Simkins is a regular guy. He has regular dreams but he seems to have more than the normal amount of threesomes.
> 
> Like his fifth threesome with Alexa Bliss and Liv Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story I do not know either girl.  
> This story was requested by Woodbine66b on Discord. But I also will include some of my own ideas. And if you have two girls that you want to have a threesome with this guy please leave a comment below.

David Simkins was backstage at a WWE event right now. “Oh fuck.” Kairi moaned into Io’s pussy as he pumped into her as she ate her friend out. “Don’t neglect me, my love,” Io said with a smile as she shoved her friends head back into place. Kairi smiled as she started back up with what she had been doing before.

The three of them were in heaven right now as they fucked. “You girls are going to make me cum,” David grunted out as he pounded Kairi’s pussy. “Then cum for us, sweetie.” Io moaned as she felt her friend lapping up her pussy. The moan and the look in her eyes were enough to push him over the edge. “FUCK!” he moaned as he came inside of Kairi who came instantly feeling his cum inside of her. And when Io felt her friends quivering tongue on her pussy she knew that she had just cum which made her cum too.

The three of them were out of breath and happy as he pulled himself out of Kairi they heard it. “What the hell is this?” they heard a female voice say. The three of them turned as one to the door that they had thought that they had locked but evidently, they had hadn’t because both Liv Morgan and Alexa Bliss standing there by the door having just walked in.

The girls started to cover themselves up and David just stood there frozen. He didn’t know what to do he had never been caught with two of his Honnies before. “I, uh,” he started trying to get his barrings. “You two were fucking this guy?” Liv asked with a smile looking at him. She couldn’t see what about him would make the two women want to fuck him.

But there was something about the looks in both of their eyes that was getting to him. And his limp cock, that had just made Kairi cum for him started to slowly stiffen. “Why do you care who we fuck?” Kairi asked looking at both girls. “We don’t but we want to tell everyone the full story,” Alexa said looking at the two girls.

“You won’t be telling a soul,” David said taking the lead from a new found confidence that he found from his growing erection. “W-Why do you say that?” Alexa asked as she looked both shocked and slightly aroused by his erection. Liv’s eyes couldn’t leave his erection. All thoughts of making fun of them for there choice of lovers was quickly being replaced with thoughts of becoming his lover now too.

“Because in a few moments you two will just be another two of my Honnies,” he said giving Alexa a kiss. She was shocked but she kissed him back even slipping him her tongue. “Fuck.” Liv moaned as she pried me off Alexa and planted a kiss of her own on him. And like Alexa, she slipped him her tongue but you could see the slight blue tint to her tongue as it entered his mouth.

“So are you two my Honnies?” he asked with a smile with his fully erect penis pressed up against their thighs. “Fuck yes.” Alexa moaned as she started to tear her shirt off. “Same here.” Liv moaned doing the same thing too. Kairi and Io knew that this was Liv’s and Alexa’s turn with their man but seeing him working on two women at once was so hot that they had to start making love to each other while they watched their man at work.

David spun both girls around and bent the both of them over. Alexa started sighed happily as she felt his hands slowly pull down her wrestling trunks. He then did the same to Liv but she didn’t enjoy it as much as Alexa; she wanted to be fucked hard and fast. David could tell that Alexa wanted soft and sweet while Liv wanted hard and fast so he picked one and he plunged himself into Liv and started fucking her hard and fast like she wanted but while he did that he slowly teased Alexa’s pussy with his fingertips.

“Oh fuck.” Alexa moaned as she felt this. “Fuck me harder.” Liv moaned as she felt him ram into her over and over again. He was only too happy to oblige her and he fucked her harder and deeper. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh, fuck.” Liv moaned as he fucked her and fingered Alexa. But then just as he felt like he was going to cum in Liv he pulled out and went over to Alexa and plunged his cock into her wet pussy.

“Yes.” Alexa moaned as she felt his cock inside of her. He didn’t bother to do what he was doing to Liv he knew that she wouldn’t love that as much as Alexa did. Instead, he swung back and spanked Liv with all he had. “Fuck.” Liv moaned as she felt this pain. But it also gave her so much pleasure. And as he slowly fucked Alexa the way she liked he spanked Liv the way she liked.

“Oh, girls you are going to make me cum.” David moaned as he felt his orgasm coming for the second time in the last few minutes. “Then give it to both of us baby.” Alexa moaned as she forced me out of her as both Liv and Alexa got down on their knees in front of him. They smiled up at him as they both started to lick his shaft and play with his balls. “Oh fuck.” he moaned as he felt this.

But it wasn’t just what the girls were doing to him. He had a perfect view of Kairi and Io as they were in a 69 position eating each other out. “Where do you me to cum lovers?” he asked both girls that were doing everything to make him do just that. “Cum on our tits baby. Cum on our tits.” Alexa moaned as the both of them stopped lick him and they started jerking him off with there tits out as if they were targets for his cum.

“Oh fuck,” he grunted out as he came and his cum hit its mark. And land across both of their tits. They both smiled up happily as they felt his cum slow slide down their bodies. And as he was recovering from his orgasm he heard both Io and Kairi cum for each other’s tongues. Which was the perfect sound right now.

Both girls were out of breath but they looked over to see both Liv and Alexa on their knees with their man’s cum. They went over to the two of them and smiled as they got on their knees too. “Welcome to his little harem Goddess Honnie,” Kairi said with a smile giving Alexa her Honnie nickname before she started to lick his cum from her chest. “Same to you Riot Honnie,” Io said and did the same to Liv.

David looked down at the four women that he had just had two different threesomes with as Kairi and Io licked the girls clean. He loved this site and if he had any energy left he would be getting hard again for this but these girls were very thorough. He enjoyed this feeling knowing that he had these lovely ladies that loved him. “I love you my Honnies. You know that right?” he asked with a smile. The girls looked up at him with smiles on there faces saying without words that they loved him too.


	6. Chloe Bennet and Elizabeth Henstridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Simkins is a regular guy. He has regular dreams but he seems to have more than the normal amount of threesomes.
> 
> Like his sixth threesome with Chloe Bennet and Elizabeth Henstridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story I do not know either girl.  
> This story was requested by Woodbine66b on Discord. But I also will include some of my own ideas. And if you have two girls that you want to have a threesome with this guy please leave a comment below.

David Simkins was about to surprise Chloe with a visit. He hadn’t called in advance because he didn’t want her to complain about him meeting her without someone else. That had happened before when he had wanted some alone time with one of his Honnies. They were very loyal to one another. And they thought that they had found themselves in this situation thanks to threesomes they only wanted to have threesomes with him.

But he did want to have some alone time with each of his Honnies. He let himself in with his key that she had given him and went looking for his Agent Honnie. Then he found her in the kitchen. But she wasn’t alone. Sitting across from her was one of her costars in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Elizabeth Henstridge. This wasn’t what he wanted but it was always nice to see his Agent Honnie.

“Mhm.” David cleared his throat to let her know that he was there. She turned around and smiled at him and jumped up and kissed him. This surprised him they had all agreed to keep this secret from most people so that they wouldn’t face any backlash for their careers. But here she was kissing him in front of someone else that wasn’t his “Honnie”.

“So this is your ‘Honnie’,” Elizabeth said with a smile. “No I’M the Honnie. Agent Honnie in my case. He’s my lover.” Chloe said with a smile. “You told her about us?” he asked Chloe with a smile looking at her. “I couldn’t keep this from everyone. I’ve never been this happy and I had to tell someone. So what are you doing here unless...” Chloe said looking at him. “Did you want to have some alone time with me?” Chloe asked looking him sternly in the eyes.

“I think I’ll leave the two of you alone,” Elizabeth said with an awkward smile she didn’t want to get in the way of this. She had indeed heard from Chloe that she had never been this happy before she thought that this was the worst time to be here for her friend. “No please stay. Because I think that we may need you.” Chloe said going up behind her and started to grope her breasts.

“Chloe, what are you doing?” Elizabeth asked in a half moan. She had not expected her friend to grope her but she wasn’t going to push her away either. “I’m getting our man hard for his first threesome with his Agent Honnie and...British Honnie.” Chloe said with a smile as she started to unbutton her friends’ blouse for “their man” as she called him.

He looked at her he really wanted to be alone with his “Agent Honnie”. But as he saw her slowly remove her friends’ blouse to reveal her breasts hidden behind a lacy bra. He was hard seeing her like this with Chloe behind her. So he went up to Elizabeth and pulled her into a kiss. This was deep and passionate. Chloe giggled happily that she had done what she had set out to do when she realized why he was there.

Elizabeth moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands started to grope the back of her bra so that he could unlatch it. “Don’t get ahead of me you two,” Chloe said with a smile as she took off her own top as he threw the bra aside. She then helped Elizabeth with her pants before she undid her own. “Isn’t all of this going a little fast?” Elizabeth moaned as he started to undress for her.

“That’s how our man rolls. One minute you are just any normal girl then you are his. Don’t fight it, lover. Become British Honnie.” Chloe moaned as she took off Elizabeth’s panties so that she was standing before her man naked. “I am British Honnie.” she moaned as he picked her up and impaled her with his erection.

“Oh fuck.” she moaned as she felt his cock inside of her. “Do you like our man’s cock?” Chloe asked as she approached the two of them. “His only been inside of me for just a few minutes and I can’t get enough of this feeling of him inside of me,” Elizabeth said with a moan and a smile as she kissed Chloe slipping her some tongue as thank you for bringing her into this situation.

“Kiss her like that again and I’m going to cum.” he moaned as he fucked Elizabeth. Chloe got a devilish smile on her face and slowly kissed Elizabeth again slipping her some tongue and making sure that he had seen her tongue as she kissed her friend. “FUCK!” he grunted out as he came inside of Elizabeth who also came too.

“You made him cum inside of me,” Elizabeth said with a smile as he set her back on her feet. “Yes I did,” Chloe said with a devilish. “Do you think we should punish her my sweet British Honnie?” he asked with a smile reading the situation and getting hard just thinking about the possibilities going through his head.

“Yes I think we shall,” she said as she grabbed her friend and pinned her to the kitchen counter with her wonderful ass in the air. “Fuck it, baby. Fuck your Agent Honnie’s ass.” Elizabeth moaned as watched his cock as hard as it was when it was inside of her just inches from Chloe’s ass. “If you insist,” he said with a smile as he rammed his full into her ass.

“Fuck me.” Chloe moaned as she felt her man’s cock enter her ass. “That’s the plan sweetie.” he moaned as he fucked her ass with Elizabeth holding her down. “Is he a good ass fuck?” Elizabeth cooed as she held her friend down as he fucked her as hard as he could. “Yes, he is a great ass fucker. My ass is his from now on.” Chloe moaned as she felt him picking up the pace.

“Fucking kiss her.” he moaned as he fucked her ass. “As you wish,” Elizabeth said with a smile and kissed Chloe and like before she slipped her some tongue and made sure that he could see her tongue going into Chloe’s mouth. “Fuck, keep kissing her just like that,” he grunted out as he picked up the pace to a speed that he had never done before. “Oh fuck I’m going to cum,” he grunted out as he watched the two of them tongue each other.

“FUCK!!” he moaned as he came deep inside of Chloe’s ass. And Chloe came too, sending her juices onto her kitchen floor. “That was so fucking hot,” Chloe said with a smile and out of breath. David took a seat in one of the kitchen tables. “Yes, it was baby. But why did you keep up the Honnie’s thing? You know you girls are more than that just that to me.” he said with a smile as both Elizabeth and Chloe came to sit on his knee.

“Thank god I thought you were going to start calling me that all the time,” Elizabeth said with a smile. “No you girl aren’t just some plaything that I fuck when I have an itch. I love each and every one of you. And I’m looking forward to getting to know you too.” he said giving her a soft and sweet kiss. “I don’t know. I always wanted to do something like that. And I thought the time was right.” Chloe said with a smile. “And you were so right. Shall we move this to the bedroom for another round?” he asked with a smile. “Definitely!” both girls said as they jumped up and practically dragged him to her bed for round two.


	7. Marisha Ray and Laura Bailey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Simkins is a regular guy. He has regular dreams but he seems to have more than the normal amount of threesomes.
> 
> Like his seventh threesome with Marisha Ray and Laura Bailey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story I do not know either girl.  
> This story was requested by Woodbine66b on Discord. But I also will include some of my own ideas. And if you have two girls that you want to have a threesome with this guy please leave a comment below.

David Simkins and Ichimichi Mao were walking around a voice acting convention. He loved this because he was alone with one of his “Honnies”. She smiled as they walked the floor. “This is so nice to be alone with my...Vocal Honnie,” he said looking around to make sure that no one could hear him. “Why is that my...lover?” she asked doing the same thing half mocking him half checking to make sure no one was listening too.

He smiled at her as she made a cute face. “You girls know that I want to spend some alone time with you. Chloe set me up with Elizabeth. Dodie went rushing to find Jessica, who was also visiting me to have a threesome with the two of them. Don’t get me wrong I love all this but...I love all of you. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I do each one of my ‘Honnies’. And I want to show each one separately how much they mean to me.” he said tell her what has been bugging him ever since Chloe brought Elizabeth into this relationship.

“You know that we are loyal to each other,” Mao said looking at her lover. “I know it’s just...” he started but she stopped him by placing a finger over his lips. “You don’t understand what we mean when we say that do you?” she said with her cute smile. She then looked around and spotted two girls that she recognized as Marisha Ray and Laura Bailey. She knew that they weren’t attracted to each other in the least.

“Come with me,” she said dragging him to a private room off the main convention floor. She then left and returned with both Marisha and Laura. He was sure he knew what she was doing but why did she bring both of them? “This is Laura Bailey and Marisha Ray,” Mao said with a smile that drove him crazy. “Why did you want us to meet this guy?” Laura asked looking at Mao.

“It’s simple you are about to become his Voice Acting Honnies,” Mao said as she playfully shoved the both of them at him. He loved his Honnies and if one of them wanted something he was going to give them what they wanted. So as he caught both of them he started to kiss there necks. Both girls didn’t expect this when Mao dragged them into this room. But somehow they were both into this and let him kiss their necks.

And as his hands started to undress them they moaned in joy. “These two didn’t want to have sex just a few seconds ago. And now they want you inside of them. That’s what you do to us.” Mao said looking at her lover as he undressed both of these girls that she had dragged into the room. “Fuck.” Laura moaned as he peeled her wet panties from her pussy.

Soon the three of them were naked and both girls had playfully shoved him down on the floor. Laura sat down on his face and Marisha impaled herself with his cock. “Oh fuck.” Marisha moaned as she felt his dick inside of her. “Is he that good sexy?” Laura asked as she moaned as his tongue started to work its magic on her pussy. “He’s fucking better.” Marisha moaned as grabbed Laura and pulled her into a kiss.

“I know that you can’t see it, lover. But they are kissing right now. They are even starting to slip each other their tongues.” Mao said continuing to give her colored commentary as she watched the girls french kiss each other as they had sex with him. “But do you know why I wanted this to happen?” Mao asked as she knelt down and grabbed his hand.

“It wasn’t because we were alone. It was simple I wanted to show you what you have done for all of us girls,” she said giving his hand a squeeze as both Laura and Marisha moaned into each other’s mouths as they kissed. Somehow hearing Mao talking like this was turning the both of them on to a level that didn’t think was possible. “You make us love everything. We love each other. We love you. And we love this feeling that we are living out every mans fantasy with the love of our lives.” Mao said as she went to a chair and watched as the girls kissed each other as the got fucked by their new lover.

“This is so fucking hot Marisha,” Laura said breaking the kiss for the first time since they started it. “What that we have this man fucking our brains out. Or his lover doing colored commentary on us?” Laura asked looking at Mao who blew her a kiss. “Fucking both.” Marisha moaned as she went back in for another kiss. Which caused both girls to moan again as Mao smiled at them.

“These two never even thought of each other this way babe. They were just friends at best. But now they are tonguing each other as their lives depend on it. And I think they love it too don’t you girls?” Mao said as she watched this. “Fuck yes.” Laura moaned breaking the kiss again. “She’s a great kisser.” Marisha moaned as she went back in for more. Mao giggled as she watched this.

“This is what you do to us, lover. You open our eyes to a world that we didn’t know was there. Which is why we want to keep having threesomes with you and not alone. We are loyal to each other because we love each other. Do you understand know?” Mao asked looking at the three of them as they fucked. He held up his hand and gave her a thumbs up as he worked on the two new girls.

“I think I’m going to cum Laura.” Marisha moaned breaking the kiss one final time because she needed to scream her enjoyment for this. “Me too sweetie. Me too.” Laura moaned as she felt her own orgasm coming. He wasn’t far behind them as he fucked the two of them with Mao watching with a smile. “FUCK!!!!” both girls screamed as they both came for their new lover. They kissed one more time before they both slowly climbed off him.

“Ladies I think I’ll say what we are thinking,” he said with a smile looking at the three of his Honnies as they smiled at him. “What’s that?” Mao asked hoping that she knew the answer already. “That we all need to have a foursome now,” he said with a smile. “Whatever you want, lover,” Mao said as she stripped for him as seductively as possible knowing that she was going to have to get him hard for this. I smiled at her as she did this knowing that she didn’t have to do this.

Having Mao do color commentary was so hot he wanted to make love to her too. But she was trying to make her point. And now that it was made he wanted to make love to her bad. But he now knew that it was pointless to ever try and have some alone time with his girls. And he now got why.

So if he was going to have to have threesomes, foursomes or even fivesomes he would have it with the girls that he loved. As she climbed on to his waiting erection. “I love you,” he said looking at her which made all three girls smile. “I love you too,” she said as both Laura and Marisha came to her side and started to kiss her neck as he smiled at them as they fucked.


	8. Barbara Dunkelman and Ellie Main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Simkins is a regular guy. He has regular dreams but he seems to have more than the normal amount of threesomes.
> 
> Like his eighth threesome with Barbara Dunkelman and Ellie Main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story I do not know either girl.  
> This story was requested by Woodbine66b on Discord. But I also will include some of my own ideas. And if you have two girls that you want to have a threesome with this guy please leave a comment below.

David Simkins was at a coffee shop just getting a cup of coffee and a muffin when he spotted two women laughing and looking out the window. The two were cute and in the back of his mind, he wanted them to join his harem of Honnies. But he wasn’t sure how to go about doing it. The direct approach popped into his mind. “Hi ladies I have a harem that I want you to join.” he thought in a dream scenario. “Fuck off loser.” the dream girls said to him.

He had to admit to himself that would be the most likely outcome. He had talked with all the girls and the one thing that he found was that none of them had thought it was likely to happen. And if they had been told outright that he wanted them to join a harem they would have slapped him in the face. So that approach was out. Maybe going to them and bumping into them by accident. But then the thought that they might get angry if he had coffee in his hands and it spilled on them.

Before he could come up with an approach for him to win them over he actually bumped into another girl. She and her friend were working on their computers. “I’m sorry,” he said as he looked at the girl that he had bumped into. “It’s alright I wasn’t really paying attention either,” she said with a smile. “What were you staring at?” her friend asked with a smile. He thought about what he should say. He had decided with the truth here was the best policy.

He nodded at the two girls sitting at the window. “They’re cute.” the one that he bumped into him said. “I-I actually have a harem of ladies that I make love to,” he said timidly he didn’t know why he was telling them that but there was something about these two that made him want to tell them the truth. “Oooo. Packing something special down there are you?” the one still seating at the table said with a smile.

“Ellie.” the girl that he had bumped into said. “Excuse my friend she’s special herself,” she said looking at him. “It’s alright. Most people wouldn’t believe me if I told them that. David Simkins.” he said holding out his hand. “Barbara Dunkelman. And this is Ellie Main,” she said taking his hand. “Hello.” the two of them said together. “And as for you having a harem I have to believe you,” Barbara said with a smile. “Me too.” Ellie chimed in.

“Why?” he asked looking at the two of them. “Well it was the look in your eyes when you said it,” Ellie said with a smile. “For me, it was the nervousness in your voice. Like you wanted us to believe you.” Barbara said with a smile. “The lucky ladies over there your next harem contestants?” Ellie asked with a smile. “Well, I was thinking about it yeah. But how should I approach them?” he asked looking at them.

“I don’t know. Maybe just go up to them and tell them. You like them and would love to go out with them?” Barbara asked looking at him. “I thought about that but the girls said that they didn’t think that they would have gone for it if I was upfront with them about the harem thing,” he said looking the two of them. “Really I wouldn’t mind it,” Ellie said with a smile.

The next thing any of the three of them knew they were in the restroom. Both Ellie and Barbara were kissing each other as they tore off each other clothes. David smiled as he slowly removed his pants and underwear. He found Ellie’s skirt and lifted it up and pulled her panties aside and thrust his cock inside of her. “Fuck me.” Ellie moaned as she felt his cock inside of her.

“That’s the idea babe.” he moaned as he found the pace that drove the two of them crazy. “How good is he babe?” Barbara asked in a moan as she went back in for another kiss from her friend. “So fucking good. The best I’ve ever had.” Ellie moaned as she felt him pump into her. “your pussy isn’t bad either love.” he moaned as he reached around and spanked her ass. “Oooo.” Ellie moaned. She loved the feeling of his hand on her ass. “Spank me baby spank me.” she moaned.

Barbara and David smiled at each other as the two of them started to spank her. “FUCK!!” she moaned as she came. The contractions of her pussy made him cum too. But he was still hard looking at Barbara. He pulled out of Ellie who sighed happily as he did that. He then picked up Barbara and slammed her against the bathroom wall as he plunged himself into her. “Fuck she wasn’t lying was she you know what you’re doing.” Barbara moaned as she felt him pumping into her.

“It takes two to tango lover.” he moaned as he found the rhythm that drove her wild. Ellie came up behind him with his cum slowly dripping down her legs. She wrapped her arms around her lover. “Fuck her good babe,” she said with a smile and kissed his neck. “That’s the plan.” he moaned as he kissed Ellie. “Thank you, god.” Barbara moaned as she felt him plow into her like it was his only purpose in life.

“I’m going to fucking cum for this.” Barbara moaned. “Do you want me to cum inside of you like I did our little Ellie?” David asked in a moan. Ellie shook her head yes she loved the feeling of his cum being shot inside of her and she wanted Barbara to feel that same joy. “Fucking cum inside of me.” Barbara moaned as she felt herself getting so close to cumming that she could almost taste it. “If you insist,” he grunted out as he came inside of her. “FUCK ME!!” she moaned as she came herself after feeling his cum being shot up inside of her.

After they got cleaned and dressed they left the restroom as if nothing had happened. Thankfully no one had noticed that they had just fucked in the restroom. The two girls were still sitting by the window but now they didn’t seem as hot as they did when he first saw them. “Do you still wanna go talk to them?” Barbara asked with a smile as Ellie ordered something for the three of them to drink and eat. They were starving from there encounter in the restroom.

“I think I found my new harem members right here,” he said with a smile as Ellie gave him another muffin and some orange juice with a smile. “Good answer,” Ellie said blowing him a kiss. “Here,” he said handing them his phone. They looked at the contacts that he had pulled up. His Honnie contacts. They smiled at the name that was given to all of his harem girlfriends. “Okay, here is what we have named ourselves,” Barbara said after handing him his phone. He looked at the names of his new girls. Coffee Shop Honnie Barbara and Coffee Shop Honnie Ellie.

“That way you will always remember where our first time was,” Barbara said with a smile. “Oh, I’ll never forget it. And I’ll give you a call later,” he said with a smile. “Give a girl a break will you?” Ellie said with a smile. “You did take a lot out of us my dear,” Barbara said with a smile. “Alright tomorrow,” he said with a smile. Both girls giggled as the three of them walked out of the coffee shop together with the girls hand in hand.


	9. Barbara Dunkelman and Arryn Zech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Simkins is a regular guy. He has regular dreams but he seems to have more than the normal amount of threesomes.
> 
> Like his ninth threesome with Barbara Dunkleman and Arryn Zech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story I do not know either girl.  
> This story was requested by Woodbine66b on Discord. But I also will include some of my own ideas. And if you have two girls that you want to have a threesome with this guy please leave a comment below.

David Simkins and Barbara Dunkelman were on a blind date that she had set up with her friend Arryn Zech. “Why did I let you talk me into this?” he asked her. “I know that you’ve never been set up like this before but she really needs this. Ever since her ex left her she has been cooped up in her apartment. She needs this. She needs you.” she said with a smile. “It also helped that you and Chloe gave me a blow job that I’d never forget,” he said with a smile looking at her. She blew him a kiss as they walked up to Arryn’s apartment.

She knocked on the door with a smile. Arryn answered the door she looked great in her dress. But her face was plain that she was a little unsure of what she was doing. “Hi, Barbara. Is this the man that you were telling me about?” she asked giving her a hug. “Yup this is my man. And the owner of the harem of Honnies,” she said with a smile looking at him with a smile. “Hi,” he said not sure of what to say to that.

“Hi,” she returned she was still looking unsure of what she was doing. She let the two of them into her house and escorted them to a candlelight table. She still looked unsure of herself. “What’s wrong?” he asked her. “It’s just I don’t know what to do here,” she said with a smile. “You mean going on a date with a non-third wheel?” Barbara asked with a smile. “Yeah. You ever get that feeling that you were a third wheel at some point?” she asked her friend as David smiled at her.

“Nope. My man here makes each of us feel loved at the same time.” Barbara said with a smile. “Just be yourself,” he said with a smile. Putting a hand on her shoulder. “That’s all I have ever asked of any of my girls,” he said with a reassuring smile. She smiled at him. There was something about the smile that he gave her it made her calm and she was more relaxed now. The next thing any of the three of them knew she was kissing him. Slipping him her tongue.

Barbara just smiled as she watched her friend tongue her man. She never thought that she was ever going to be turned on by this type of thing when she was a teen. She never even had a lesbian thought in her head during her experimental years. But now watching another woman kissing her man. Especially when they tongue kissed him like Arryn was doing right now was making her wet and she slipped up behind her friend and started to massage her breasts,

“Oooo.” Arryn moaned feeling her friends hands playing with her breasts. David quickly removed his pants to free his erection from its cloth prison. He sat down with it pointing straight at the women that stared hungrily at it. Barbara found Arryn’s zipper and removed the dress so that she was standing there in her underwear. You could see that they were wet already. And as Barbara slid them done her legs she sighed feeling the cool air hitting her hot and wet pussy.

She then slowly climbed onto his waiting erection and slid down it. As she did she whimpered. She had never felt this type of lust before. She didn’t know where it was coming from. But as she slid down his cock she knew that she was home. As she started to ride David. Barbara smiled as reached behind her and unzipped her own dress. “Don’t get too far ahead of me,” she said as she let her dress fall to the ground to reveal that she had not worn any underwear today.

She had hoped that this was going to be the way that this date would end. However, she didn’t think that it was going to be the way the date would more or less begin. She knelt down next to her man who was kissing her friend who had her tongue in his mouth again. David blindly grabbed her feeling that she was there more than seeing. He pulled her into himself and his hand started to find her wet pussy.

As he fucked her friend he started to finger her. “Oh fuck.” she moaned as felt his fingers inside of her. She started to kiss both bodies of Arryn and David. For David, this was an old hat and he had grown to love the lips of one of his other Honnies as they kissed his body as he fucked one of them. But for Arryn this was a new experience for her and it was driving her crazy.

“Slow down baby. I think she is about to cum and I really think she should enjoy this a little more don’t you?” David broke the kiss and Arryn started to moan in a guttural way. Like she was only this sex kitten that was riding his cock. “I didn’t know that she could sound like that.” Barbara sighed as she felt him add another finger to her pussy. She shifted all of her focus on David. As he went back in for another kiss.

Arryn was nothing more than a sex kitten now. She needed this man’s cock. That’s all she needed. That’s all she wanted. But now without Barbara pushing her over the edge. She started to enjoy it more than she ever thought she could enjoy sex this much. But right now if the world was coming to an end she wouldn’t know or care as long as this man was inside of her. She wanted more. She needed more.

But all good things must come to an end. “FUCK!!!!!!” she yelled as her head snapped back and she came like she never had before. Squirting her juices everywhere. Some hitting her friend which caused her to cum herself. “FUCK YASSS!!!” she groaned as she came hard for her man’s fingers. And he came too with Arryn’s pussy milking his cock for as much as she could take.

“That happened.” he moaned out of breath. Arryn was shaking. “You hungry. I made a delicious dinner,” she said. She didn’t know how she was still functioning. She had never squirted in her life. She didn’t even know that that was possible. But right now she wanted to make sure her new man was well feed. Maybe so they could go again after dinner.

“Absolutely ravenous,” he said with a smile. She kissed him as she slowly got up on shaky legs. “I’ll help my Blind Date Honnie sister,” Barbara said with a smile to help her serve the food. “Excuse me?” Arryn asked looking at her friend. “You’ll learn sweetie. You’ll learn.” Barbara said giving her a kiss on the cheek as they started to serve the three of them the food that she had prepared, for their date.


End file.
